Tastes In Light
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Sequel to Seasons And Things, so more gift-giving fun! R&R!


Sweet Southern sunshine peeked slowly into the room, and Damon stirred happily in his sleep. He knew he was home alone, so he didn't have to act as aloof as he normally did. That was kind of refreshing.

But, if he was honest with himself, the world had been just a little nicer since those midnight turkey sandwiches courtesy of Jeremy Gilbert.

Maybe it was the tangible action, or maybe it was because the turkey was really that good, but something about the whole experience had left an oddly positive taste in his mouth. Even, well, weirder, was the fact that Damon couldn't shake [or drink] away the feeling he was supposed to do something nice in return. Chalk it up to the sense of loyalty he didn't like to admit he had. It took a lot to get Damon's good side. Or, in Jeremy's case, it took four turkey sandwiches and half a loaf of cornbread and the fact it was the night of Thanksgiving, but no matter.

Damon growled just a little as he rolled out of bed and drowsily stumbled to the shower, still pressed for ideas. He could always buy Jeremy some really good weed, because that would be easy enough. Though, he didn't like the idea of getting lectured by Alaric, Elena and Stefen for doing so. As hot water cascaded down, Damon was a little mad at Tyler Lockwood. Jeremy was easier to shop for when he wasn't heels over head in love with a Werewolf. Now? Jeremy was actually happy and whatnot, thus, somehow harder to shop for.

He continued to grumble as he left the shower, stark naked. Hey, he was home alone, he could do whatever he wanted to. Which included messing with whoever he wanted to. Covering his sizeable manhood with a wash cloth, he fetched his phone and snapped a picture of his dripping frame in the mirror. He quickly attached the picture to a very special text.

_To:Tyler_

_You know, Wofly... I could totally steal your boyfriend. ;)_

He shrugged into a pair of taut black briefs and redeposited himself on his bed. His phone blew up in no time.

_From: Tyler_

_You try and I'll beat you at your own game._

Damon nearly giggled.

_To: Tyler_

_Meaning what? I'm scared._

The response was nearly instant.

_From: Tyler_

_Full Moon in three days. Be careful, Damon. I'll rip you to pieces._

Well, Damon had to give Tyler credit for a valid threat. And for the phrasing. He left it at that, not wanting to anger Wolfy any more than was necessary for comedic effect. He let out a laughing sigh as he relaxed back into his bed. What, oh what to buy the little Gilbert. His mind tried to go into checklist form. Drugs were off, sadly. So was alcohol. Jeremy had at least four iPods, so that wouldn't do much good.

Wait, what was he thinking? All that Jeremy did was talk about A, Tyler and B, drawing. Huh, Damon felt a little stupid for not knowing that. He could buy Jeremy a sketch pad and that would probably ensure loyalty and bromantic love for life. Damon told himself that this really was this easy.

But it wasn't. Not by a country mile. Damon's mind quickly flashed back to the lone Gilbert standing by the bag of sandwiches. More importantly, Damon's heart flashed to the feeling of knowing that another being felt him worthy of thinking and caring about.

"Dammit." Damon laughed, entirely too distracted and amused by the whole thing. He again rolled out of bed and shrugged into some clothes. Because he was alone, he smirked all the way to his car, actually proud of himself for the idea he had come up with.

Leaving school, with Tyler in tow, Jeremy's phone lit-up with a text. He scanned it quickly.

_From: Elena_

_Heading out of town with Stefan. Seeya Monday. Luv the new poster u got!_

At this, Jeremy arched an eyebrow before shoving his phone back in his pocket with a laugh.

"Couldn't be as good as the text I got earlier." Tyler said, pulling his own phone out and scrolling to a certain picture before showing it to Jeremy.

"...Dude," Was all Jeremy could muster, his eyes wide and jaw agape. He found himself laughing pretty hard. "He sent you _that_?"

"Yep," Tyler nodded. "It made trying to pay attention in class kinda...hard."

"I'm guessing that's not the only thing that got hard." Jeremy laughed with an eye-roll as he started his SUV. Tyler blushed just a little.

"Shut up, Gilbert," Tyler laughed. "Drop me off at my place. Unless you want to write my History paper for me."

"Depends," Jeremy said. "Do I have to misspell common words like you do?"

"One time!" Tyler shot back. "I was tired, I had been beaten up during the game, and I messed up the word sinister."

"You spelled _sinistar_." Jeremy laughed into his sleeve as Tyler growled and glowered just a little. The retro SUV finally took off down the road with Jeremy trying not to laugh too hard. He reasoned all was forgiven when Tyler pecked him on the cheek as he exited. "Remember, I before E!" Jeremy hollered out, earning two middle fingers from Tyler.

With taxi duty out of the way, Jeremy could return his focus to whatever it was Elena had been talking about. He hadn't recalled buying a poster or any such thing. Maybe she had just spoiled the surprise of a Tyler-related gift. He shrugged and made for his house. Though, he couldn't help but appreciate a seemingly happy surprise. As he pulled up to his house, he was full in the throws of pre-gift giddy.

His steps up the stairs were measured in their franticness. His mind danced about, wondering what, hopefully tactful, would be in his room.

He turned into his doorframe and was quickly overcome.

"Whoa," was what Jeremy could muster. His milk chocolate eyes went wide. Elena's usage of the word 'poster' wasn't really accurate.

Jeremy's walls had been rearranged, and above his bed hung a wooden framed 23 by 46 inch serigraph. Ever the art buff, He knew what it was immediately. It was _Rooftops of Paris at Night _by Liudmila Kondakova. He inspected it carefully, eyes scanning and darting. "Oh, crap." Jeremy said, hand flying to his forehead. This wasn't a poster or a reprint or reproduction. This was an original. It took him a few second to realize there was a $10,000 piece of art hanging in his room above his bed. Taking a seat on his bed, he basked in the nocturne painted glory. He was quickly lost in it.

By the time he was back in the real world, Jeremy finally noticed the small envelope on his bed. He flipped it open and removed the small note.

_Jeremy, This is me saying thank you. And I mean it. -Damon_

The young Gilbert smirked as he relaxed into his bed, able to look up and admire his new artistic glory. Casually, he grabbed at his phone.

_To: Damon_

_You're awesome... 3_

Jeremy essentially expected this to go unanswered. Most texts to Damon did. This was why he jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed briefly.

_From: Damon_

_So are you._


End file.
